Nuestra sinfonía
by KazeOokami Ichi
Summary: En medio de sus estudios de música en el conservatorio Ruso, Toshiro descubre otro lado del mundo, uno donde tocar en medio de las plazas, ensayar hasta las tres de la mañana y correr para llegar a un concierto puede ser divertido y no estresante, y todo gracias a una violinista llamada Karin.
1. Café

Sentado en la terraza techada de un café, se encontraba Hitsugaya Toshiro, apenas distinguible con el fondo nevado si lo mirabas de perfil, pues su pelo blanco no ayudaba a que resalte en medio del invierno.

Concentrado, leía las partituras de su próximo examen, no sin de vez en cuando mirar la otra silla de la mesa, donde se encontraba el estuche de su violonchelo, el cual ni loco dejaba en el piso. Era un instrumento profesional, digno de un estudiante del prestigioso conservatorio Ruso, de donde salían cada año, grandes en la industria de la música.

"Demasiado fácil"

Pensaba de lo que debía aprender para su próxima presentación de examen.

El era considerado un genio en su país.

No por nada era el único en varios años en ser aceptado ahí, pero aun así, no era considerado lo suficientemente talentoso como para ser promovido un año o graduarse de inmediato.

Suspiro y continuó estudiando, memorizando cada detalle… cada nota...

-Perdón, no podre ir a casa estas vacaciones- decía una chica por teléfono –tendré examen pronto y quiero practicar lo más posible…

La chica se sentó en la mesa que había enfrente de él.

La miró por encima de su cello.

Era pequeña, al menos para el, que había crecido más allá del uno ochenta. Se regocijo en el recuerdo de cuando era el más pequeño de su generación. Ja, ¡Ingenuos aquellos que creyeron que iba a ser enano por siempre!

Analizándola, era básicamente su opuesto.

Ella portaba cabello negro azabache; sus ojos eran rasgados, de claro origen asiático, pero negros, no como el iris turquesa de él; ¡Y que podía decir de la discreción! ella había entrado galante, hablando por teléfono en voz alta como si fuera la dueña.

Vestía muy abrigada, apto para el invierno ruso, y cuando se sentó, puso a un estuche de violín sobre la silla de acompañante, justo como hizo él.

Lo que le llamó más la atención de la chica, no fue su lindo porte de señorita asiática, sino su idioma.

Su llamada era japonesa, y hablaba ese idioma con total naturalidad. Él entendía cada palabra por ser del mismo país.

Ahí no había sentido.

Según el sabia, era el único japonés ahí…

-Perdónanos hermano- al parecer había más aparte de ella –Yuzu también tendrá examen… pero nos conectaremos por videollamada en navidad con ustedes… si… saluda a mi cuñada de parte de ambas… jajaja hasta luego.

Y colgó.

Estaba intrigado, ella debía ser talentosa para siquiera poner un pie ahí.

Muy a contra de su naturaleza reservada, terminó pidiendo a la camarera que le diera un mensaje a la chica de la mesa de enfrente. Rápidamente escribió en una servilleta "¿Eres japonesa?".

La camarera extrañada, más que nada porque el mensaje de la servilleta estaba en letras ajenas del lenguaje escrito ruso, caminó hacia la chica y le entregó la servilleta, claramente escuchó el -¿Qué dice?- curioso de la mujer.

La chica le sonrió divertida y le respondió con una melódica voz –Me ha pedido una cita

La camarera se emocionó a la vez que él se sonrojaba por el malentendido.

¡Descarada! Decir eso en voz alta con total naturalidad no debía ser normal.

La verdad no lo sabía con certeza, el siempre puso sus estudios primeros y los libros que leía no eran precisamente románticos…

¡Pero es una chica!

Por lo que había escuchado de su abuela, debían ser más discretas y recatadas.

Mientras ella escribía una larga respuesta, no pudo evitar ponerse poco a poco como tomate al escuchar preguntas como -¿Son amigos con derechos?- o -¿Son amantes?

Cuando la camarera regresó con una hoja de papel, el estaba con los nervios destrozados.

La mujer esperó a su lado mientras leía, como esperando que le diera la respuesta para ir corriendo a entregársela.

La carta decía en kanji.

"¿Que te hizo pensarlo? ¿Mis ojos o el idioma? Claro que soy japonesa, tonto. Supongo que tu también lo eres, por esos ojos y el hecho de que tienes bonita letra para escribir kanjis. Ah, por cierto, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de usar una camarera como paloma mensajera sin decirle nada? Para tu suerte le mentí. ¿Y si me pasas tu número de teléfono? ¿No crees que seria mas cómodo que usar una camarera? Atte. Karin."

Con cada palabra alzaba más la ceja.

Admitía que la chica tenía razón… y la curiosidad por ella lo comía por dentro.

Suspirando, anotó su nombre y teléfono con letra para que la camarera no sospechara. Se lo dio y pidió un café cargado para los nervios.

La pelinegra alzo la ceja cuando leyó su mensaje.

Escribió en otra servilleta y le pidió a la camarera que se lo diera –Y si te da un mensaje mas, no me lo traigas por favor, no quiero más cambios de planes.

La mujer le sonrió y fue a dársela.

Ahí había no tan pequeño mensaje.

"Un gusto, Toshiro. Soy Kurosaki Karin y vine a estudiar violín, supongo que tu el violonchelo, por cierto gran elección de instrumento discreto. Y te aviso, dime Karin porque tengo a mi melliza estudiando piano y mi hermano mayor es un cantante de ópera"

Con que no era el único japonés…

Suspiro y se bebió de un trago el café, el cual no supo cuando le habían llevado.

Durante un rato más estuvo sentado mientras estudiaba, mirando de reojo su celular por si la chica le enviaba un mensaje, pero al observarla, parecía más interesada en un libro, probablemente de partituras también.

Pronto iban a ser los exámenes…

-¡Karin-chan! Perdón por llegar apenas- dijo una chica, en japonés. Ella debía ser la melliza.

No se parecían mucho, pues la nueva, tenia el pelo castaño, pero tenían la misma forma en la cara.

Por alguna razón se sintió un intruso y prefirió ir a su departamento a estudiar con su cello.

Al pasar al lado de la mesa de las hermanas, dejó caer un pequeño trozo de papel.

Karin lo noto he hizo como si se le hubiera caído la servilleta.

Cuando tuvo el papel en sus manos leyó "Mi apellido no tiene tanto renombre, llamame Hitsugaya".

Hmp amargado.

 **Dato curioso: iba a ser un one-shot, pero ya note que no sirvo para eso**


	2. Mensajes

Su examen había sido la semana pasada. 

Demasiado fácil en su opinión. 

Su nota fue casi perfecta, de no ser porque todos los maestros opinaban lo mismo. 

Que su música era depresiva. 

Pero él no entendía a qué se referían con eso. Cada vez que tocaba, lo hacía al pie de la partitura, seguía cada una de las instrucciones y tiempos... 

Pero no había remedio, tocaría hasta descubrir en qué fallaba y corregirlo, como siempre. 

Uno de sus maestros, se le había acercado después del examen. 

-Has criticado objetivamente a tus compañeros de curso –le dijo, y se gritó a si mismo no volver a ir a los exámenes de sus compañeros- y me gustaría que fueras el juez invitado de un examen de violín que tendrá lugar en una semana. 

El aceptó, pues no tenía mucho que hacer. 

Y ahí estaba. 

Con un traje y una lista de cada alumno que se iba a presentar y con qué piezas. 

Cada uno tenía veinte minutos para interpretar. 

Llevaba tres horas sentado, disfrutando de prometedores músicos… y aun así, el ambiente a su alrededor era muy monocromo. 

Aburrido, miro la lista. 

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al leer Kurosaki Karin. 

¡Casi la olvida! Pero no podían culparlo, después de todo la chica tenia su numero pero él no tenía el de ella. Y no le había enviado ni un solo mensaje en el último mes. 

-La siguiente es la violinista de las mellizas Kurosaki 

-Si, me sorprende que sean tan buenas tocando cuando su familia se ha dedicado a la pintura desde hace generaciones 

-No has escuchado la voz de su hermano mayor? Digno de las óperas italianas y de la mano de Rukia Kuchiki, hermana menor de los Kuchiki, grandes en el arte escénico. 

Toda esa información era nueva para él, pero parecía que la chica tenia muchas expectativas encima, pobre. 

Los cuchicheos cesaron y apareció Karin portando un vestido negro con violín en mano. Fue al centro y a la señal, empezó a tocar. 

Toshiro estaba… sorprendido. 

¿En serio esa chica era solo un año menor a el? 

La chica frente a él, mostraba una cara seria, pero casi podía sentir que se estaba burlando de él. 

La danza macabra era su interpretación, una pieza de suspenso, pero ella parecía como… un criminal escondiéndose y jugando con quien intentara descubrirla... 

Conforme la pieza avanzaba, iba sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, un nudo de ansiedad y emoción. 

Cuando terminó, tomó su pluma y anotó en la sección de crítica. 

"Impresionante la manera en la que hace que el sonido salga limpio a la vez que es expresiva usando la variación de volumen…" 

Iba a continuar, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba escribiendo en japonés… 

******** 

Todavía pensaba en la interpretación que había escuchado esa tarde mientras se secaba el pelo después de una ducha nocturna. 

Aburrido, miro su celular por si le había enviado un mensaje su abuela o su media hermana, Hinamori. 

"Hola Toshiro" 

Leyó el mensaje de texto preguntandose quién era, pues el número era desconocido. 

"Te vi hoy en mi examen ¿Qué te pareció?" 

Nervioso al saber de quien se trataba y que había sido descubierto, escribió 

"¿Cómo sabes que fui?" 

"Tu pelo resaltaba entre tanta cabeza calva" 

Vaya respuesta 

"Ya dime qué te pareció mi interpretación" 

"Diría que perfecta" 

… 

Pasaron cinco minutos sin respuesta… ¿se habrá enojado? 

Iba a pedir disculpas cuando llegó otro mensaje. 

"Si serás tonto, ¿no escuchaste que se me resbalaron varias notas? Tuve muchos errores a pesar de estudiar la pieza de pies a cabeza. A lo mucho te habrá impresionado mi técnica de arco, pero la afinación se me iba en los sostenidos. Idiota, tenias que juzgar la música no la técnica" 

Leyó todo el mensaje de golpe. Hasta sintió que podía escucharla gritándole en el oído. 

Y ella tenía razón. 

En su momento de seguro sólo estaba impresionado por la técnica y el sentimiento que le causó escuchar su interpretación. 

Pero si algo sabía, era que nunca antes había sentido algo que no fuera nostalgia en una melodía como la Danza Macabra, y en ningún otra un ardor extendiéndose en su pecho como si le pidiera que buscará rápido su instrumento y continuar la pieza. 

Respondió tranquilamente con un "Aún así, tu música me llegó. Me hizo desear salir corriendo por mi cello y continuar donde paraste" 

Lo envió. Pero al momento de volverlo a leer buscando un error ortográfico,se dio cuenta de que ese mensaje en manos de una chica podía ser interpretado como algo romántico. 

Ya iba a comenzar a dar hipótesis sobre su reacción, cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje de su parte. 

"Suena interesante, ¿qué tal si intentamos tocar algo juntos?" 

… 

La idea le agradaba, quizá así podría quitarse esa sensación de querer mas de ella. 

"Sería fantástico, pero no me has escuchado tocar" 

"Eso se arregla fácil, ¿puedo ir a tu departamento a escucharte un día?" 

"Bueno"... 

¡¿Ir?! ¡¿Ahí?! 

Antes de enviarlo paró de golpe y miró a su alrededor antes de enviar el mensaje. 

Su parte de la habitación estaba bien. Pero la otra mitad era un caos total... 

Vivía en una habitación de un edificio que tenía el conservatorio para estudiantes extranjeros, aquellos que entraron con beca, muy a pesar de que su compañero de habitación era lo suficientemente rico como para comprar el edificio, y todo porque sus padres decidieron que le haría bien probar una vida sin lujos por un tiempo. Pero su vida de rico no dejaba de traslucir en su poca preocupación por la limpieza. 

Ropa sucia por aca, libros por allá… y ya no recordaba la causa de esa mancha cafe en el techo... 

Su compañero no desperdiciaba ni un segundo de su vida. 

Despertaba e iba a clase. Regresaba y ensayaba hasta el cansancio. Y se la pasaba el resto de su tiempo jugando en una consola hasta que se quedaba dormido. En los últimos meses su malhumor era palpable… Aparte de que según él no tenía tiempo para "cosas tan triviales como la limpieza". 

Miró a su teléfono alarmado, al notar que por error había presionado el botón de enviar... 

"¡Genial! ¡Dame la dirección y la hora!" 

"Pensándolo mejor ¿No podríamos vernos en otro lugar?" 

"No" 

"¿Que? ¿Tienes algún sucio secreto?" 

Sonrojado releyó varias veces el mismo mensaje. 

Caminaba rumbo a su cama cuando se tropezó con el banco de piano tirado a metros de donde debía estar, al lado de la cama de su compañero. 

Pensandolo bien… 

"Si" 

Quizá el no lo sabía pero en el mismo edificio, una chica pelinegra se acababa de caer de su cama de la sorpresa. 

"Se llama Yukio Hans Voralverna y es mi compañero de habitación" 

Casi de inmediato le llegó la respuesta. 

"Y él es ya sabes… ¿tu amante?" 

Como si quemara, lanzó el teléfono lejos de él, aunque para su mala suerte cayo en el montón de ropa de su compañero. 

Irritado se acercó para recogerlo. 

Lo encontró debajo de unos boxers. Los tomo con una mano, mientras recogía el celular con la otra. No noto como la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba una persona. 

-Que haces con mi ropa interior Hitsugaya? 

Miró su mano y después a su compañero. 

-No es lo que crees- dijo irritado 

-Entonces dime que es 

-Simplemente perdí algo en medio de tu desorden 

Bufando se llevó su celular y se tiró en la cama de su lado de la habitación. 

En medio de ese alboroto le había llegado otro mensaje. 

"En serio, si tienes esos gustos no te voy a criticar, pero… ¿Cómo es su relación? ¡Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalle!" 

Se cubrió la cara con una mano, pues su sonrojo estaba comenzando a aparecer. Esa chica se llevaría muy bien con su media hermana si la conocía. 

"¡No es eso! Piensa dos veces lo que vas a enviar" 

"Entonces?" 

"El tiene la mitad de la habitación hecha un desastre" 

Karin, en su habitación, ya le había contado todo a su melliza, que, ante la falsa alarma, parecía aliviada, aunque también decepcionada de quedarse sin romance que espiar. 

-¿No deberías decirle que venga aquí? 

-No Yuzu, si nuestro hermano se entera se va a enojar, o peor, se entera el viejo y comienza a planear la boda 

Yuzu asintió. 

-Aparte de que eso no sería divertido- dijo picaramente. 

Yuzu la miro confundida. 

-La verdad no me esperaba que Yukio fuera desorganizado 

-¿Lo conoces, Yuzu? 

-Si, es un año mayor, y es de Holanda 

-¿Porque el nombre japonés? 

-Parece que su madre es asiática 

Karin rodó por la cama y escribió una respuesta. 

"¿No le puedes decir que limpie?" 

Toshiro miró a su lado, donde se encontraba Yukio, jugando con su consola. 

"Aunque lo hiciera, seria mas fácil que yo limpie" 

… 

"¿No me quieres escuchar?" 

Eso era chantaje? 

"Si, pero debe haber otro lugar" 

… 

"¿Qué te parece que robemos las llaves de un salón de música?" 

… 

¿Esa chica iba en serio? 

**Primero que nada, perdón si alguien de aqui lee Nosotros no lo decidimos. Sigue en edición. Puse a mi hermano a leer el manga para que fuera mi editor. (No puedo creer que ya va a acabar TnT)**

**Pues, adivinen quien pensó que iba a poder llevar un trabajo en vacaciones al mismo tiempo que varios cursos? Yo! La loca que solo duerme cuatro horas xD**

**Esto lo escribí cuando me rompí la rodilla y me quede en el hospital, pero a la hora de editar, salieron cinco capitulos de lo que iba a ser uno, y sigue en progreso. Subí dos de golpe como disculpa, y en serio, tan pronto mi hermano deje de decirme en donde me equivoco, los subo.**

**Espero que tengan buen día, noche, tarde, o lo que sea en su país. En el mio no para de llover y la ropa no se seca TnT Parece que el clima sabe que se va a acabar Bleach... ahhh... morire deprimida...**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
